prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Go! Princess Pretty Cure: Go! Go!! Gouka Sanbon Date!!!
is the 19th movie produced by Toei Animation. The movie was released in Japanese cinemas on October 31st, 2015. The Blu-ray and DVD version of the movie was released on March 16th, 2016. Summary The Pumpkin Kingdom's Treasure Good day! I am Haruno Haruka! We went to a fairyland country called Pumpkin Kingdom after the cafe we were in teleported us there! However, the princess of the country was found to be missing!! Who did this exactly...!? To regain the bright future of the Pumpkin Kingdom, we have to rescue the princess!! Everyone use the power of the Miracle Princess Light!! Pretty Cure and Refi's Wonder Night! We are then flown to a country known as the Pumpkingdom, which is sentenced with an eternal nighttime by darkness by Night Pumpkin! And to regain daytime, we have to find a key on a hill known as the Miracle Light,but the Night Pumpkin is trying to stop us! If you do not lose hope, then your wish will absolutely come true! Now everyone, combine your power to bring back Pumpkingdom's light! Cure Flora and the Mischievous Mirror An excited Cure Flora is holding nice hair ornaments in her hands. As she carefully opens the hair ornaments, a curtain immediately opens up, resulting in Cure Flora coughing away the dust. When the dust settles down, a mirror is seen before her but the Cure Flora in the mirror is making a strange face....What? Inside the mirror, is there something strange? "Cure Flora" and "Cure Flora inside the mirror"! This is a fun story about a mysterious mirror! Synopsis Before the movie, Aroma and Pafu remind the audience that the movie is split into three parts, shake their Miracle Princess Lights lightly, and pull the curtains to begin the movie. Cure Flora and the Mischievous Mirror Flora is appreciating her nice flower tiara and unknowingly attracts some little monsters who decide to prank her. When looking into the mirror, Flora soon realizes that her reflection is off. After the baby monster accidentally exposes itself, Flora gets quite annoyed seeing the monsters who behind it. She then challenges them into a transformation duel, Mode Elegant and even a Mode Halloween, but at the heat of the challenge, her tiara falls off and is badly damaged. Noticing that how much the tiara means to Flora, the little monster tries to help her repair it. Unfortunately, the damage is done and the tiara vanishes. Hoping to cheer her up, the baby, after being pushed by its friends, turns himself into a pumpkin accessory on her head. Its friends are disappointed at first, but after witnessing how overjoyed Flora is, they volunteer to become a pumpkin dress for her. In the end, Mermaid, Twinkle and Scarlet enter the room and are in awe upon finding Flora in her new pumpkin dress and they have a fun time appreciating it. The Pumpkin Kingdom's Treasure After Pafu comments on the cuteness of the previous segment, Aroma warns her that the Cures' adventure in Pumpkin Kingdom will have them face off against a wicked villain and reminds the audience to cheer on the Cures with the Miracle Lights when the villain appears. The fairy siblings once again open the curtains to start the second story. The story opens with the main girls, Yui and the fairy siblings heading towards the Pumpkin Cafe. They spend the afternoon enjoying the atmosphere of the cafe. Little does the group know that Warp is secretly spying on them. After waiting a while, Haruka finally gets to taste her giant pumpkin parfait, and continues eating even when she senses something is not right. Aroma then scolds Haruka for being jealous of her friends' sweets, but Haruka still manages to have a huge appetite to finish up the parfait, much to Aroma's frustration on her becoming a glutton. Warp, standing on the cafe's rooftop, seizes his chance to trick the girls and flips his book to conjure a poster in front of Aroma, who is instantly excited. Aroma suggests the girls join the Pumpkin Kingdom's Princess Convention, wanting the girls to show off how much they have learned from their lessons. Towa is the only one who is suspicious of the poster's sudden appearance. Suddenly, Warp, not known by the girls, summons a parfait Zetsuborg to attack the cafe. As Yui evacuates the terrified people, the Cures jump into action and quickly finish off the Zetsuborg. But this also unknowingly exposes themselves to a spying Warp, who closes his book to transport the Cures and the fairy siblings directly to Pumpkin Kingdom, leaving a concerned Yui behind. After going through a wormhole, the four girls end up de-transforming and crashing into a pumpkin patch, where they soon meet three pumpkin fairies named Pum, Puu and Kin. The girls get excited and decide to explore the Pumpkin Kingdom. Inside the glass tower of the castle, however, is a lonely Pumpluplu Princess who has been trapped. Pum, Puu and Kin guide the group into the castle and inform them that something tragic has occurred in the kingdom by putting on a mini show. Unfortunately, the girls can't figure out what they were trying to say. Haruka recognizes the scent of the castle being identical to the cafe's, and is greeted by Warp who presents himself as the minister, who scares Pum, Puu and Kin off for some reason. Towa has risen her suspicions. Warp reveals that as observed by Haruka, the pudding from the cafe is the kingdom's most popular food. Warp soon introduces the four girls to the king and queen of the kingdom. In a serious attitude, they are being asked for their names. Haruka doesn't have the best introduction, but the meaning behind her surname interests them, and they appear to remember their daughter briefly who also dreams of becoming a wonderful princess. However, Warp inserts a gem onto one of his eyes to show the sales charts as a method to manipulate them so that they will focus more on sales and treasures. He then lies that the kingdom doesn't have any princess, and takes the girls to attend the convention starting from the preliminary round. The contest includes dancing, walking, music and cooking. Warp commands some other pumpkin fairies to get the girls ready. Haruka begins to notice how down the pumpkin fairies are, only to be suddenly transported by them with her friends. As for Pum, Puu and Kin, they carefully climb up the glass tower's stairs to meet up with Pumpluplu. They inform her about the convention and she is hurt to know that her parents have forgotten about her. The other pumpkin fairies delicately dress up the girls, but Towa, upon examining them, knows that something is indeed going wrong. As for Haruka, she finds out that Refi is a doll that has been under the bed, and even Aroma refuses to believe there is a princess, she along with Pafu and Aroma realizes that according to one of the pumpkin fairies that Pumpluplu is the princess. Among all of the models, Haruka wears the plainest clothes, but she is still fascinated by the other candidates. Towa still hasn't let down her guard though. Minami first wins the dancing part, unknowingly enters a trap. During Kirara's catwalk, Haruka notices Pum, Puu and Kin, only for Towa who feels the dark energy advises her to stay behind. The fairy siblings promise Towa to protect Haruka, Towa wishes them to be safe. Kirara soon also enters the trap. After secretly following Pum, Puu and Kin, Haruka and the fairy siblings. Aroma then forces himself to pass through the crack like the three of them, only to get stuck and accidentally knocks himself, Pafu and Aroma down after Pafu struggles to pull him out. The fairy siblings then volunteer to fly upwards to help Haruka find out the truth above. Unfortunately, they have to leave Haruka behind since she is too heavy for them. Pumpluplu welcomes them, although Aroma panics at Pafu behind too loud. After knowing that the doll belongs to her, the fairy siblings are then informed by Pum, Puu, Kin that Pumpluplu is the princess, though it takes them a while to understand. Realizing that Warp has fooled him, Pafu and the girls, he quickly returns to Haruka to tell her the truth. But he first returns Refi to Pumpluplu, who tells him her childhood and her parents. In the past, her parents used to share generously, discovering new breeds of pumpkins and everyone lived in the kingdom joyously, until one day, Warp attacked the kingdom and completely brainwashed them when she was playing in the pumpkin fields with Pum, Puu and Kin. She was soon kidnapped by Warp and got locked in the glass tower. Upon learning the full story from Aroma who has exhausted himself, Haruka decides to expose Warp and save the kingdom. They soon find out that a guard has kidnapped some other pumpkin fairies. Towa participates in the music round and prepares herself as she has seen though Warp's trap. As for Haruka, she is led by the remaining pumpkin fairies and upon looking through a cracked brick wall inside a dim passageway, learns that many others are abused and forced to do repetitive labor of mass production of pumpkin products, and if fail, they will get disposed and soon becomes despair energy after they are trapped in a glass chamber. Watching such cruelty makes Haruka regret having her giant parfait which contains the feeling of sadness. Soon after, Towa, Minami and Kirara are terrified to know that they have all been lured into enclosed rooms. This time, Warp formally introduces himself with true colors, and worse he has stolen Minami and Kirara's transformation tools. It is Haruka's turn of participating in the cooking round. Aroma and Pafu are still concerned about the three others and the pumpkin fairies, but Haruka believes and them and carries on making the puddings for the king and queen. After a few moments, her puddings are ready to serve, and she tells the king and queen on how her family running a Japanese sweets shop has influenced her, because one day (which happened sometime when her sister Momoka was a baby) her father decided to make pudding with her and with one another's cooperation, they made a delicious and sweet pudding together. To Haruka, no matter how normal it was, it contained the precious taste of family. Warp finds her moving speech pointless, but the fairies and the king and queen are touched. In fact, after tasting the puddings, the royal couple nostalgically recall how they did the same in the past with their daughter Pumpluplu. But Warp, being the cruel villain he is, decides to ruin the atmosphere by finally revealing his wickedness publicly, and it turns out that all of the candidates and judges are Zetsuborgs. Haruka orders the fairy siblings to look after the king and queen and transform into Flora on her own. Warp still tries to discourage her nonetheless by showing Minami and Kirara being trapped and sends more Zetsuborgs, until Towa, who escaped thanks to her Perfume, comes to Flora's rescue and transforms into Scarlet. However, Warp still manages to trap both of them. Characters Pretty Cures * / - Haruka is the main protagonist who is a 13 year old girl in her first year at Noble Academy. She is energetic with a beautiful smile. She feels that working hard in order to fulfill your dream is the best. She has always admired the princesses in picture books and continues to cherish her dream of "becoming a Princess", even now. After meeting Pafu and Aroma, Haruka becomes Cure Flora, the Princess of Flowers whose theme colour is pink. * / - Referred to as the 'Academy's Princess', Minami who is a fourteen year old sophomore at Noble Academy as well as the student council president. She has a strong sense of responsibility, cares for others like a gentle sister, but can sometimes feel lonely. Her dream is to become a respectable person that can be useful to others. After meeting Pafu and Aroma, Minami became Cure Mermaid, the Princess of the Sea whose theme colour is blue. * / - Kirara is a 13 year old girl who is also in her first year at Noble Academy. She is a popular model and is a 'my pace' kind of girl who is very fashionable. She's very busy, going in and out of fashion shows almost daily. Her dream is to become a top model. She feels that you should have the strength to push straight ahead towards your dreams. After meeting Pafu and Aroma, Kirara became Cure Twinkle, the Princess of Stars whose theme colour is yellow. * / - Towa is a young princess from Hope Kingdom and the sister of Prince Kanata. One day, when she was little, she was tricked by Dyspear into thinking she will help make her dream of becoming a Grand Princess come true. Soon after, she was brainwashed and became Twilight and was thought to be Dyspear's daughter. In episode 21, thanks to the Cures and Kanata, she was freed from Dyspear's influence before the dark Dress Up Keys she possessed consumed her. In episode 22, her keys and Princess Perfume were purified, allowing her to transform into Cure Scarlet, the Princess of Flames whose theme color is red. Mascots * - A pampered dog-like fairy. She came from Hope Kingdom with Aroma, her older brother, to look for the Princess Pretty Cure. She loves fashion. * - A bird-like fairy. He's Pafu's older brother. He and Pafu fled from their home world, Hope Kingdom, as it was invaded by the Zetsuborgs and DysDark. * - A fairy found inside the Cures' Lesson Pads. She is a Siamese cat who can also take human form. * - One of Dys Dark's commanders and a member of the Three Musketeers. He has the appearance of a young boy and his face is partially hidden by his long hair and giant hood. He is said to be "number one" in the Three Musketeers. In episode 23, he was given the leader status by Dyspear as she had to return to the Forest of Despair to heal her body. In episode 31, he is found as a fairy and is currently resting. Minor Characters * - Haruka's roommate as well as her friend. She is a friendly girl who wears glasses. She loves picture books and her dream is to become a children's book author. Movie-only Characters * - She is the princess of the Pumpkin kingdom. * - The minister of Pumpkin Kingdom. * - The princess of the Pumpkingdom, initially encountered as a doll of the Pumplulu Princess who enlists the Pretty Cure to bring daylight back to her land. * - A pumpkin-headed leader who brought darkness to the Pumpkingdom. * - Pumpkin Kingdom's King, and Pumplulu's father. * - Pumpkin Kingdom's Queen and Pumplulu's mother. Trivia *Unlike the other movies in the franchise, this movie is divided into three parts, each of which contains a different story. *The CGI used in the final part of the movie is the same as the CGI used in the second ending theme of Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *The movie has pumpkin themes, which coincides with the movie’s Halloween release date. *Despite being placed as the last part on the website, "Cure Flora and the Mischievous Mirror" is actually the first part, followed by "The Pumpkin Kingdom's Treasure" and "Pretty Cure and Refi's Wonder Night!". Gallery External Links *http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/movie/2015_princess_precure/ *http://www.animate.tv/news/details.php?id=1437235622 Movie Trailers Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Movies Category:Main Series Movies